The present invention relates generally to a locomotive brake system and more specifically to an off board controlled locomotive (OBCL) system.
An off board controlled locomotive (OBCL) system usually includes a remote control transmitter (RCT) carried by an operator. In the industry, these are known as “belt packs.” Alternatively, there may be a console in the yard or a tower. The OBCL systems are used to move a locomotive and the cars over a very short distance at a very low speed. It usually allows a remote operator not on the train to operate the system. The OBCL systems control the propulsion and braking of the locomotives.
Another form of off board control of locomotives is communicating from a lead locomotive to remote trailing locomotives distributed throughout the train. The operator at the control of the lead mode locomotive sets the propulsion and braking at the lead locomotive, and appropriate signals are sent to the remote locomotives that execute the required braking or propulsion. This may be the same braking or propulsion setting, or it may be a customized setting depending upon the location of the remote locomotive within the train. In this group of control over remote locomotives, the actual primary locomotive brake system is that which is being controlled. It controls not only the brake of the locomotive but may also operate on the brake pipe, which runs throughout the train.
Historically, OBCL systems have used either an integrated or a parallel control of the propulsion and brakes on the locomotive. The integrated control utilizes the standard locomotive control system. The parallel brake system does not rely on the standard locomotive control system and is connected in parallel to the standard system. Each is responsive to a portable remote control transmitter (RCT) or belt pack that requires appropriate interlocks and safety measures since there is not an operator on the locomotive or train.
The present locomotive brake system has at least one of a train brake pipe controller connected to a train brake pipe by a cut-out device, locomotive brake pipe controller connected to a locomotive brake pipe by a cut-out device, and a release pipe controller connected to a release pipe by a cut-out device. The cut-out devices include a pneumatic controller cut-out having an input connected to a respective controller and an output connected to a respective pipe and being responsive to pressure at the input to connect or disconnect the respective controller and the respective pipe. A system cut-out device selectively connecting a pressure source or atmosphere to the controller to assure the controller cut-out disconnects.
The present OBCL system includes a brake system having at least one of a train brake pipe controller connected to a train brake pipe by a cut-out device, locomotive brake pipe controller connected to a locomotive brake pipe by a cut-out device, and a release pipe controller connected to a release pipe by a cut-out device. The cut-out devices are a pneumatic controller cut-out having an input connected to a respective controller and an output connected to a respective pipe and being responsive to pressure at the input to connect or disconnect the respective controller and the respective pipe.
The present locomotive controller of a locomotive brake system includes an electro-pneumatic valve having a first input port connected to a first source of pressure by a system cut-out device, an atmosphere input port and an output port. A first piloted valve has a control port connected to the system cut-out device, a first input port connected to the output port of the electro-pneumatic valve, a second input port connected to a second source of pressure and an output port. A second piloted valve has a control port connected to the output of the first piloted valve, a source input, an atmosphere input and an output port. A pneumatic controller cut-out has an input connected to the output of the second piloted valve, an output connected to a locomotive brake pipe and being responsive to pressure at the input of the controller cut-out to connect or disconnect the controller and the locomotive brake pipe.
The present locomotive brake system has an electro-pneumatic train brake pipe controller connected to a train brake pipe by a cut-out device, an electro-pneumatic locomotive brake pipe controller connected to a locomotive brake pipe by a cut-out device, and an electro-pneumatic release pipe controller connected to a release pipe by a cut-out device. The train brake pipe controller provides an apply pressure signal to the respective cut-out device for train brake apply, system cut-out and controller failure. The locomotive brake pipe controller provides apply pressure signals to the respective cut-out device for locomotive brake apply, system cut-out and controller failure. The release pipe controller provides, to the respective cut-off device, a non-release pressure signal for system cut-out and controller failure and a release pressure signal for locomotive brake bail off. The cut-out device includes a pneumatic controller cut-out having an input connected to a respective controller and an output connected to a respective pipe and being responsive to pressure at the input to connect or disconnect the respective controller and the respective pipe to assure the application of the train and locomotive brakes for system cut-out and respective brake for a controller failure.
The OBCL system may be connected in parallel or integrated to a second or primary locomotive system. The second locomotive system controls the train brake and propulsion systems in response to onboard commands in a lead mode of the second locomotive system.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, when considered in conjunction with accompanying drawings.